


Please and Thank You

by LyndiaFox



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyndiaFox/pseuds/LyndiaFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：这就是篇小黄文。就是字面上的意思。全部都是黄黄哒。他们就只是在操而已（作者原话呃……）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please and Thank You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devils_Little_Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Little_Angel/gifts).
  * A translation of [Please and Thank You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147371) by [Devils_Little_Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Little_Angel/pseuds/Devils_Little_Angel). 



有一天，Tim走进房间正撞上Dick和Bruce在那搞，但他没有像个乖巧的小Omega一样选择回避，反而是站在那儿看了起来，一边扭动摩擦着两腿间小小的硬挺，而那两人也没有停下来的意思。他们知道他在那儿。还叫得更大声。更色情。Dick喜好自我表现而Bruce总是骄纵他。然后，Jason走了进来,站在Tim背后，对他耳语着最下流的话，虽然音量已经称不上是耳语了。

之后情况变成了Tim呜咽乞求着，而Jason跟他说,如果他想要做一个欲求不满的小婊子,那他可以把他压倒在沙发上，让所有人都可以看到，或者将他交给Damian，既然他喜欢被一个十六岁的少年主导的话，“这样好吗Timmy，他比你小三岁而他的屌差不多有你的两倍大，你的每个地方都比他小那么多，真可怜。”接着Tim就像个急色的青少年一样全射在了他的裤子里，这是Jason告诉他的。

很快，Dick就被结卡住了，这种时候他总是变得很多话。他开始讲一大串Tim从未听过的下流话，“看啊Timmy，我被结卡住了。感觉超棒啊Timmy，Bruce好大，他的结把我都胀满了，快看Timmy。”说着扯起一个笑容，展示给他看他还硬着，而Tim可以看到Dick的环状肌颤动地包裹着那个结，努力把它吸的更深。他看着Dick呻吟着向下碾磨着它，阴茎在Bruce腹部磨蹭，同时Bruce用肯定会留下淤痕的力度抓着他的屁股。

Tim几乎是恍惚地手脚并用爬上了床，他的超短裤紧紧地裹着他的屁股。Jason翘着双手靠在墙上看。在他能反应过来之前,Tim就开始亲吻Dick的肛门了，他用舌头舔着结的边缘，像只饥饿的猫咪。

看见Tim膜拜另一个Alpha的结，即使那是Bruce（Bruce，他的Alpha，他们全部人的Alpha。），Jason不满地低吼着走了上去，用他的大手给了Tim一巴掌，他的手掌几乎有Tim的整个屁股那么大。Tim一声抽气，身体不自觉往前，无意中将舌头推进了Dick的穴中。Dick因这意外的扩张而颤抖地呻吟着，渴望被关注的阴茎流着汁液。

然后，Jason拉开了Tim的短裤拉链并开始说话了，因为Tim有羞耻情结而Dick喜欢被赞扬。一石，二鸟不是吗？“看看Dickie Bird啊小小Tim，看看他那漂亮的老二，如此饥渴地站着，但什么也没有你饥渴，你是多么的欲求不满，你这小Omega荡货，或者说你生来就是个淫荡的Omega……也许两者都对。看看他坐在他Alpha的结上的样子。是我喜欢的样子。他果然是个完美的黄金男孩，就像个乖巧的Omega。”

突然间，Tim转过身，双手胡乱地攀上了Jason的肩膀，磨蹭着Jason的大腿，直到他的头终于被用力往下一压，像是会扭到一样向下低着。不过这并不让人担心，因为他欲火中烧的小Omega正忙着将舌头探进他的嘴里。Jason用力地拧了他的屁股一把，用力得令Tim颤抖地娇喘出来，被迫放缓了接吻的节奏，直至Jason最后主动退开。Tim马上想要跟上，但Jason的低吼让他呆住了，“动动嘴，鸟宝宝。”

“我-我-我-……”Tim的全身颤抖，胯部不停地小幅度挺动着，“我做不到，Jason！”

Jason的头抵在Tim的肩膀上，他花了一点时间平复心情。Tim的声音绝不应该听起来这么挫败，那么操蛋的如果这个都不能让他提起精神,那就没有别的了。“你当然可以做到了，Timmy，你是坏心眼的红罗宾，别这么没用。”

这毁誉参半的话本不该那么有效果的，但是接着Jason动了，他往前压，一条腿抬起来放在床上，一只手抓住他的臀部的同时,另一只手轻扯他的头发，使他叹息了一声。Jason正在抱着他，也许他能做到，因为Jason说他可以，而Jason在这些事上总是对的（Tim在这以外其他事上总是对的。总是。），“我-我想……”他的声音是沙哑的，深呼吸了一下，他最后一口气吐出来，“我想要你用结锁住我求你了锁住我Jason我知道我不是个乖乖的Omega但我保证我会听话的好吗我求你了Jason我好想要拜托了我发誓我会像个听话的Omega一样坐在你的结上不再乱动我真的可以做到的求你给我好吗？”Jason花了才弄清楚Tim到底在说什么，但他明白之后……他真的不需要为自己之前短暂的失控自责的。真的。尤其是听见Tim身后传来的不安的呻吟时。

在他们的身后，Dick用一种只有Dick才能做到的方法将身子转了过来，他扭动着直到面对他们坐下，双腿大张，各自被Bruce的膝盖分开，他向后靠在他的胸膛上，闭着眼，脸上盖满红晕。Jason抬头扫了他一眼，半阖的眼中笼罩着浓重的性欲，让Dick再一次呻吟，向下摩擦着Bruce的结。

在Tim明白发生了什么之前，他就被调了个个儿。他被转过去，一条腿卡在他张开的大腿之间，背后的温暖让他满意地叹了一声，双手举起，抓住Jason上衣的肩部，然后最后才注意到眼前的景象。他小声地呜咽了一下，臀部不自禁地向前挺动，没想到竟变成了在Jason腿上摩擦，而后又随着Jason在耳边的耳语加快了速度，“哎呀，鸟宝宝，我知道你很饥渴，但我不知道你是那么饥渴，像个小婊子一样淫叫，停不下来地发情，但我不明白你想用个那么小的鸡巴操什么……”Tim的大腿颤抖着，临近崩溃的边缘，然而Jason还在讲话，似乎是想把想到的都说出来。

Dick对着眼前的景象舔了舔唇，眼中玩味的神色让他的所有兄弟都坚定地认为，他的学院一定会是Slytherin，才不是他一直说的Gryffindor呢（一件他们争论过非常多次的事）。因为Tim被展示在他面前，上衣翻起，小肉块从他解开的紧身短裤中顶了出来，那真是，他怎么把自己穿进那种东西里去的？，而他的一个小Alpha在他背后，整个罩在了他身上。（Dick这样说是因为他是大哥，所以其他人比起他都是小的，这点不能忘。）要不是看到Tim那么用力的咬住嘴唇，以至于血液从伤口渗出，双眼也因泪水而湿润，他都没意识到自己在说话，“——他确实不能做到。Damian还只是个小崽子，但光是他的结就比那个他称之为阴茎的小肉块大了。”为了强调他的观点，他向前伸出一只脚，去摩擦他。

Tim受不了。Dick轻松调笑的语调和Jason低沉的附和声交杂在一起（“看看呐小小Tim，Dick正在用脚伺候你呢，因为这是你应得的，不是吗Dick？”“对！如果他够乖他还能享受到我的舌头，虽然我可能什么都感觉不到。真的就像在舔一根吸管……”），那卡在臀间的大腿，那抵在他肉块上的脚……他受不了了，所以当一只手拉下他的短裤时，一股黏腻的液体喷出弄得到处都是，弄得满床上和Jason的裤子上都是，他都没为此感到吃惊。羞耻？有点。惊讶？没有。这条短裤被做成的样子，他包进他腿根和股缝的样子，缝线处顶着他后穴的紧致压迫感，乳胶做的内衬，这样这件衣服就不会吸收任何水分……确保了体液在它被脱掉前都不会流失，这就是他的目的。

三声呻吟因这画面产生，就连Bruce也没能忍住，又一股强而有力的精液射进了Dick的里面，让两人都微微颤抖。除此之外，他没有再参与其中。看着他的男孩们相互玩弄就满足了，（因为不管他们是否乐于承认，他们都是他的而且永远会是他的）。Dick和Jason，另一方面，并不那么容易安静下来。他们俩立刻开始讨论起刚才Tim射出的大量精液，“哇喔，Timmy，我都不知道你可以射那么多……”

“我等不及让Jaybird让我把你抓住吃干抹净了，因为他会的不是吗？我会把你打开，让你在我的舌头下难耐地扭动，因快感而哭泣，你会只因我的舌头就射，因为我说了算，就像你是个小婊子。我要把你吃掉，Timothy……”Tim快散架了，但他乳头上的手指，性器上的脚，口里的手指，屁股上的手指，这些又将他拼凑了起来，拼回一个颤抖凌乱的他。他能做的只有对他们言听计从，焦急地吸着口中的手指。他从没听过他的全名可以用在这种地方，一阵刺痛的欲望被送过了他全身，他那小巧的阴茎在Dick脚下跳动着，立即引来了评论。他们非要讲个没完吗？他不需要做准备，他们都知道，但大家享受他是个只用手指就能射的小荡货（或者舌头，天呐，Dick……）。他们喜欢他饥渴地吸吮Jason的手指，小嘴巴因此被撑大的样子，而他很高兴自己能有用，能被用。

突然间，那些手和脚都撤开了。（“不要！对不起！我保证下次会乖的，我很对不起——”）他不知道自己做错了什么，但他发誓他已经改正了。他已经表现得乖了所以请不要这样对他。他没有意识到自己已含糊地叨出了自己的想法，眼中溢满了两种不同情绪的泪水，因为不能够到Dick，他双手绝望地想把Jason的手抓回来，直到感到一只手扇在了他的屁股上。他只能歇斯底里地点头啜泣。他不乖，这是个惩罚，但是如果他能听话地承受完说不定能受到奖励——“Tim你在听我说吗？”Tim必须要听，如果他不听他们就不会回来了。“你没有惹麻烦，鸟宝宝，你听到了吗？你没有闯祸。”什么？那为什么——“你做的很好，没事的，你会得到奖励的。听到我说的了吗？你做的很好。”噢……“现在去Dickie那里，他有礼物给你。”

Tim点点头。他会听话的。他会乖的。他像他本该做的那样开始用颤抖的手脚往前爬，又因为它们的罢工感到恐慌。不，不，不要。他不想因为违令而受罚！“快来，Timmy，你可以的……来这儿……”他点了点头，全身在这种语气下颤抖，他把自己撑起来，继续向前爬动。他会做到的，为了Dick，为了Jason，还为了Bruce。在他反应到之前，一双手就抚上了他的脸，将他拉起来。吻落在他的眼角，眼帘和唇上。“——你做到了，Timmy，我真为你自豪。一个像你这样的小家伙都可以做到。你干得很棒，你忍住了没哭。你干得很棒……”Tim点头，脑袋上下晃动。仿佛这是他能做的所有了。他光顾着为自己没有因为跌倒而惹麻烦高兴，至于他做的好，他都来不及关心。

合着哄孩子的嘘音，那双手将他往下带去。他都没发现自己正在呜咽。他不知道那双手想要做什么，直到那话儿顶上了他的唇。他顺从地张开口，愉悦地接受了这份礼物。他的嘴真的很小，伸展的时候有些轻微的疼痛，但他喜欢这种下巴酸痛的感觉，它不会酸很久的，因为大家都很爱护他，包括Damian，因为他是他们的心肝宝贝。他的脑袋慢慢上下摆动，品尝着干掉精液的甜美味道，这已不是Dick第一次高潮了。他会在温柔的吮吸之间换气，然后用他的小舌头在顶端绕着舔，“像个乖巧的小贱人”一样喝下所有提供给他的液体。

Tim非常集中在表现上，在面前的任务上，让他没有去留意Jason直到他推进了他。他粗喘着，感到自己被撑开了，那缓慢，顺畅的滑动引起他喉咙的轻颤，让Dick呻吟着更加抓紧了他的头发。感到Jason正在成形的结的搏动时，他不得不把指甲陷进Dick的大腿里，不是故意的，是以防自己咬下去。Jason将他照顾得非常好，给他一切他想要的，尽管他很喜欢，但他实在受不了了。一声啜泣噎住了他的呼吸，身体抖的更厉害了，因为这时Jason正在进入他，全程充盈在眼中的泪水终于流下了他的脸庞，为他所收到的恩惠而感激。他吸吮的同时抬眼看向Dick，尽力想通过眼神表达感激之情，尽管他正在哭泣。

Dick呻吟了一声，颤抖地伏在Tim身上，“靠——操，Bruce！！Bruce！Bruce，拿我的手机，快-哦操，快点Bruce快点我要拍张照我要拍，Bruce求你了，喔天呐。操，Timmy，Tim，Timmers天你看起来该死像性感的海报男孩，你干得真好老天啊我要将你做成手机背景，这样我就可以永远看着你了天啊Tim，我想要射进你精巧的小喉咙里，看你被呛到又尽力想要吞下的样子，但我又想看你脸上沾满我的精液，结卡在屁股里，筋疲力尽的样子。天呐Tim我想弄坏你。你让我希望自己是个Alpha这样我就能看着你被我的结给噎着——操！……”Tim听了他的话便呜咽了起来，但仍向上盯着Dick看，仿佛他是他有幸收到的最棒的礼物，同时他还努力地在Jason上操着自己，致使Jason不得不用一定会留下淤青的力度抓住他的臀部，一遍又一遍地撞进他，发出夹杂着喘息与低吼的声音。任意一种声音都让Tim更加欲火中烧。

用Dick的肩膀当支架，Bruce抓住这个机会拍下前面的画面，然后换了个方式，将手机伸到一旁拍了张全景。Tim被展开在他们之间，与他们更加高大的身躯比起来他显得分外地娇小。他的背弯着试图配合背后Jason的抽插，而他的肉块在腹部弹动，留下腹部一条前液的水痕和床单上一滩滩前液和精液的混合物。抓痕遍布Tim和Dick的大腿，在Jason可以带动他整个身体的粗暴挺动中，Tim被压在口中的阴茎上，他努力抓牢Dick，反射性想呕吐，这时Tim喉咙包着Dick律动的感觉，让他几乎当场缴械。

Jason的结形成时，他的抽插变得愈加猛烈了，如果还能更快的话，他在身子往前的同时将Tim向后拉，把他的皮肤抓出了血。他知道Tim喜欢被他推进推出的结撑得更开，他的小宝贝可是容量惊人。而他的环状肌啪嗒地吸着他的整个结，轻柔地不断挽留的感觉简直难以置信的舒服。他分开Tim臀瓣之后停了下来，提醒Dick来看Tim在他的结上操自己的景象，多可怜（事后Jason一定会告诉他），因为看见他想不到怎么用足够的力顺利迎合他的抽插。这是压倒Dick的最后一根稻草，他比预想的更用力地将Tim拉开，痛感和突然间气息的畅通让Tim猛抽了一口气，但随即就呻吟着把眼睛闭上了，这时他感到自己头发和脸上被喷上了Dick的精液。

满足了，Dick从全程都在尽职地拍照的Bruce手上拿过自己的手机，又拍了几张鸟宝宝脸上沾有他的精液的照片，他的阴茎靠在他的唇边，而他那粉色的小舌头正像只猫咪一样舔着它的顶部。Jason始终没有移动，仿佛过了永远（“才三十秒，你真是个饥渴的小婊子，Timmy。”），Tim开始感到非常失落，尽管他里面的小幅度的微弱律动让Jason感觉足够了，但这对Tim一点帮助都没有……最终，Tim再也受不了地低吼了一声，这就是Jason一直在等的，他也咆哮着作为回应，一巴掌拍在Tim一边过度敏感的臀瓣上，指甲留下浅浅的抓痕，然后抓住他的脖子，强行把他的胸膛压在床单上，撞出他肺中一口空气。

Tim倒抽一口气，想要平复呼吸却不小心啜泣了一声，他的本能对被这么彻底的占有，并被强迫做出如此顺从的姿势感到相当愉悦，他想要安抚他那“发怒”的Alpha。当不能为自己的“道歉”得到满意的回报时，他就开始恶意地舔起了Bruce的结，因为他的脸就被压着贴着它。他知道没有什么能比这个更能激怒Jason行动的了。果不其然，Jason咆哮着，几乎是完全野蛮地，伏在Tim身上咬住了他，犬齿陷进他们结合的标记里，然后在他的身上疯狂地挺动。Tim发出一声愉悦的呜咽，高兴事情终于有进展了。他满心欢喜地感到Jason的结在变大……直到Jason停了下来。Tim大声地哀号了出来，小小的拳头砸在Dick强壮的大腿上，为自己被延迟感到不高兴。

Jason从Tim的颈子上离开，阴郁地抬头用Alpha的语气对Dick咆哮道，“把你的手机给我。”Dick将它递了过去，乐意服从命令并很高兴得到赞扬。Jason的手移向Tim的屁股并将其分开，好展示他停下的时候，完全打开的结一半卡在外面的样子。Dick吓了一跳。大多数Omega都不能经受住完全打开的结的拉伸，这经常会造成痛苦的撕裂伤，然而那些能抗住的往往都提前做了扩张。他马上去检查了Tim的情况，他正在大声喘息，干涸的泪痕布满脸庞。他看上去很焦躁，但总体来说对扩张感到很满意，没有表现出存在难以忍受的痛苦的迹象；而Jason也同样没有担心的样子，这样他就放心了。他并不会真的做出什么伤害到男孩的举动。Jason只是拿来拍了张照片，就把手机给回Dick了。他静静地接过了它，想用自己表现出来的顺从取悦Jason的Alpha本性。这也许很有效，但Jason没有表现出来，他告诉Tim他该知道要做什么，同样他应该听话而不是当个“不服从的被结锁住的小荡货。”

Dick看着Tim开始蠕动，难以维持不动的无力提醒了他现在还占有着他的后穴，甜美地填满了他的结，于是Dick向后靠在Bruce身上，享受着面前的好戏。当Tim被掌掴的时候，Dick开心地在Bruce的阴茎上急促晃动，想要得到相同的对待，他的受虐心理开始显现。最终，在被打了二十七下之后（他也许只该挨十下，但Jason总是故意数错），Tim哭得一塌糊涂，虚弱地磨蹭着Jason，啜泣着赞美着他有一个多么好的Alpha而他自己不配，但非常感激能被他的Alpha的精液灌满，而且对自己的行为不端道歉，乖的Omega不应该不遵守命令。最后，在一次极为大力的冲撞下，Tim沾满精液的脸撞在Dick的臀部上，今夜不知第几次的顶在了Bruce的结上，Jason锁住了Tim让其发出了一声释怀的呜咽。Dick又照了一张相，随后机智地想到把这些发给去香港看望Cass的Stephanie。“Timmy好一个坏小子；）”

大概一个小时后，Bruce和Jason都完成了成结，可是Jason拔出来的时候，他从夹克口袋里掏出一个形状怪异的肛塞，将它推进正在呜咽着的Tim。Jason安抚着他，抚摸他的背，跟他说他爱他，但是坏孩子想要被惩罚才能吸取教训。Tim仅仅是抽噎着点点头。等他们清理完已经是晚饭时分了，于是他们都走下楼去。Tim看见Damian皱起了鼻子，知道他能闻出自己身上性的味道。其他人都洗了澡而他没有，于是他脸红了，羞愧与自己身上带着塞子，因为Damian就算不知道也可以闻出来，这让在安静地挤进座位的他又硬了。晚餐毫无纷争地度过了，然后Jason立马就把Tim带上了楼。

直到他们都从巡逻返回蝙蝠洞，Tim都没有出现，Damian问出了一直压抑在他脑海里的问题，“Drake在哪？是因为他的愚蠢而又受伤的关系吗？”

Dick看了他一眼，眼中有怪异的神色，他轻笑，“基本上是吧。但你知道Tim并不蠢。迟点我给你看些照片。” 叹了一口气，Damian转向Jason，“你真的需要学会节制。”

Jason喷了一下鼻，“不，他要学会听话。”

Damian茫然地望着他，“你确实知道他是故意的对吧？”

“我知道，但他这一次该学会一些东西了。”说着他伸手进自己的口袋，Damian看着他按下了一个明显就是按摩棒遥控器的开关，从低到高，几秒钟后关闭，然后走开，“现在我要去看看他在这几个小时里哭得怎么样了。”

“你真残忍，Todd。”

Dick拍拍Damian的背，“你我都知道他是上去展现他疯狂的浪漫，然后给予他世上最无微不至的呵护的。”

“我知道。”

“那现在，为什么我们不在蝙蝠车里来一发呢？”

“你真是不可理喻。”

“Bruce吃完晚饭就去商务旅行了，而我好饥渴！！！！！”Dick哀号道。

“…………好咯。”

\- Fin -

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=183064&page=1&extra=#pid3646870


End file.
